Mingling Matamas
by SpaceVixon
Summary: *Finished* What if Momiji's Matama starts to controll her? This story takes place some time after Kaede comes back. Momiji has some doubts about if she's good enough for Kusanagi.
1. Only second best

Disclaimer:  I do not own Blue seed or any of its characters.

Author's notes:  This is my first fic so bare with me.  Please don't be too hard on me.  The story takes place some time after Kaede is discovered to still be alive.  Momiji is losing confidence in her self.  Also, the story brings into view a topic that the series didn't explore too much.  Kusanagi tells Momiji that she shouldn't be worried about the Matama to take over her as long as she has the will power.  In this fic she loses her will power.

                                                          Mingling Matamas

                                                                Chapter 1 

                                                          Only second best

It was a bright and peaceful day, a very uncommon sight for Momiji ever since she found out that she was more than just a typical high school student.  For quite a while now there's been no stop to the continuous onslaught from the monstrous Arigami.  Days have gone by where Momiji has failed to get any sleep causing her to fail even more tests than usual.  But lets face it; she's not the sharpest needle in the haystack.  Fortunately, though, today isn't one of those days.  

Actually, today is the first day in a long time that anyone's ever found Momiji sleeping in.  Her alarm went off many times trying to get her going.  At first she planned on getting up fairly early so she had merely pushed the snooze button, but that got old fast.  After about the fifth time she decided to take drastic measures.  Instead of just unplugging the thing like any normal person would she decided to make sure that the thing would not cause her anymore trouble so she sent it flailing out the window.  

She was so oblivious of her surroundings that she didn't even realize that she had nearly knocked Kusanagi out of the nearby tree.  He too was trying to catch up on his beauty sleep until he was rudely awakened by a very hard object.  At first he had merely brushed it off thinking he was still dreaming.  But that quickly changed when he toppled out of the high branches and came face to face with a not so friendly lower branch.  With this he was completely awake.

 Startled he looked around trying to find the object of his now splitting headache.  With luck he found it.  Shocked at realizing that an alarm clock had bashed him over the head, he now turned his attention to the nearby window of the supposed culprit.  With haste he jumped up into the window.  Before he went inside, he quickly surveyed the room making sure that Momiji was the culprit and to his satisfaction he noticed the dresser where she kept her alarm clock was now vacant.  

Wanting to get even, he quickly devised a plan to wake Momiji up in the same fashion that he was.  To be ironic he concluded that the best object at his disposal would be the very thing that woke him up, the alarm clock.  He walked around her room trying to find some other plug to connect the alarm to so Momiji didn't just push snooze again.  He managed to find one by the door of her room.  Thinking that this was too far for the regular volume to be used, he decided to raise the volume to the highest decimal.  Again thinking that it would be even more fun if it wasn't the alarm sound that woke her up, but instead the radio.  He quickly switched it to radio.  He then moved the knob so that the station that would be playing would have the most annoying music in the world.  Searching back in his head he recalled an old station that he used to listen to.  It had changed hands and music to Polka, mainly the reason he stopped listening to it in the first place.  With that in mind, he quickly changed the station to the Polka channel and moved in to plug in the alarm.

Almost immediately a boom of noise came out almost shaking the room.  Momiji jumped when she heard the music.  She would have gagged too because it was Polka music, but she instead focused her lazy attention at turning off the radio.  She reached her hand to where her alarm was supposed to be and made the motions of turning it off.  Nothing happened.  She attempted the same thing again and again nothing.  After this second attempt she sat up some and looked at where her alarm was supposed to be.  She was in complete shock; apparently she hadn't remembered that she had thrown it out the window.  Realizing that the sound was coming from somewhere else she slowly looked around the room trying to locate the source of the sound.  She found the spot and could tell that there was someone there, but she was still sleepy eyed and couldn't tell who it was.  She assumed it was Mr. Kunikida.

"Mr. Kunikida, why did you wake me up?  This was the first day I've had to sleep in for a month.  Even so, why'd you have to pick that horrible music?" Momiji complained.

"Well, princess, first of all I'm not Mr. Kunikida", replied Kusanagi.

With that reply, Momiji froze just now realizing who was really standing in her room.  "Kusanagi!!!  Why are you in my room?!  Don't you know better than to barge into a girl's bedroom?  And besides that why did you wake me up like this?  You know you're a real jerk!"

"You know I wouldn't be talking like that to the person who's still holding your alarm", replied Kusanagi.

"My alarm?  Why did you steal my alarm and then play such a stupid, STUPID joke like that?"

"First of all, I didn't steal your alarm.  You so kindly gave it to me when you threw it out of the window.  And with that sweet gesture, I had to find someway to repay you."

"Oh, now that you mention it, I do remember throwing it out the window.  But that gives you no right to do what you did, Kusanagi."

"Well I think it does.  And anyways why should I take orders from someone who still wears kiddy underwear?"

At that remark, Momiji slowly looked down and realized that she was only wearing a shirt and some underwear.  Feeling completely embarrassed, she grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

"YOU PERVERT!"

Right when she made that remark a groggy looking Mr. Kunikida strolled into the room after being woken up too by the loud music.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Kunikida replied.  

Again completely embarrassed, Momiji responded.  " Oh, I'm so sorry.  Kusanagi wanted to get even at me for throwing my alarm out of the window at him, even though he shouldn't have retaliated like that."

"Well I might have reacted the same way too if that were to happen to me.  But please just turn it down", answered Mr. Kunikida.

Right when Kusanagi unplugged the radio, Momiji's Matama started to glow. Oh, no, she thought.  Not again.

"Aragami!" With that remark, Kusanagi jumped out the window and started heading towards the Aragami.

Thirty minutes later, the whole TAC was re-grouped at a movie theater, the scene of the new Aragami.  Kusanagi was already fighting away before they had even got out of the car. 

"Hey plant boy! Leave some for us", Kome snorted.

Kome started shooting at the large worm like Aragami.  Ms. Matsudaria and Yaegashi started away at their computers trying to find some way to defeat it.  And finally Ms. Tacheuchi and Kunikida were still in the car trying to inform the Prime Minister of their current predicament.  Momiji, during this time, just stood there staring up at the monster.  

Unfortunately, Momiji was standing a little too close.  Few seconds later, the worm like creature headed towards Momiji.  She thought she was done for because she couldn't get her legs to work.  But right when it was just inches from devouring the princess, Kusanagi swiped her up.  

"You know princess, you should really be more careful."

Kusanagi, after saying that remark, placed Momiji safely on the ground.  He started to join the party again, until he felt some weird presence.  He turned around and saw…Kaede.  He just took off only muttering her name.  Momiji, noticing what was going on, called to him to come back, but it was futile.  

Now, the TAC was all alone trying to fend off the Aragami.  Luckily at that moment the last member of the TAC showed up.

"Hey, everyone.  I'm finally here," came the voice of the beautiful and annoying Sakura.

"Oh brother.  Not her again," snorted Kome.

Sakura paid no head and instead went right to work.  In a matter of minutes with the help of Sakura and the rest of the TAC the Aragami was foiled, no thanks to Kusanagi.

"Well, sacrifice girl, I told you I was great and this time you didn't interfere or your annoying protector Kusanagi.  Speaking of Carrot boy, where is he?"

"He just ran off after Kaede," replied Momiji.

After the fight the whole gang went over to the TAC headquarters to process all the data from this new Aragami.  Everyone was busy to work except for Sakura who was lounging around in one of the office chairs and Momiji who was also sitting, but was deep in thought over the last thing that just happened with Kusanagi.  She continued doing this until she heard Sakura speak up.

"I wish that stupid plant boy hadn't run off.  I could have shown him all my skill as the best Faith Healer there is.  How stupid had he been for running after some old girlfriend?  If she's anything like her sister over there, than I have no idea why he even bothers.  I'm twice the girl either of them are."  Almost immediately after stating her opinion, Kome knocked her over the head with a book.

"Will you shut up," she cried looking over at Momiji.

Hearing this Momiji started to wonder what Kaede was like.  If Kaede was just like she was she'd have no problem trying to gain him back.  Well, even so she'd have some difficulty.

"What was Kaede like?"  Momiji asked voicing her thoughts.

"She was nice and pretty and a straight 'A' student.  She was also graceful and was so fun to be with," came the words of Mr. Kunikida.  Obviously hearing Kaede's name made him go all nostalgic not even noticing the tears beginning to swell up in Momiji's eyes.  

Momiji lost all confidence in her self then.  How was she supposed to compete with that?  She didn't even think she could compete with Sakura.  This was her own sister, her better half literally.  

While engorged in her own thoughts Kusanagi swooped in through the window.  He was a little battered looking, probably from Maurokumo.  He stood there for a few moments before saying anything.  "Damn that Maurokumo!  If it wasn't for him I could have gotten her back.  Momiji, did you feel her?"

Momiji set off guard replied, "What?"

"At the battle, did you feel her?"

"No.  I didn't feel anything," she answered turning around heading for the door, "I have to leave."  She ran out of the door and headed home.  

Kusanagi just stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what just happened.  He began to go after her, but was stopped halfway down the hall.  Someone had grabbed his hand.

"So, thinking you're going to run off again without even saying bye.  How very rude of you.  You know Carrot boy, you missed all the fun earlier by going after your old girlfriend.  She's old news anyway.  If you ever decide to realize that I'll be here."  After saying that, Sakura leaned over and placed a very passionate kiss on old Kus Kus.  Momiji, who was down the hall, had heard some commotion even though she hadn't heard any of the specific words.  She turned around just in time to see the passionate kiss.  Thinking she might be sick, she turned around and again headed for home.  

Kusanagi, too feeling sick, ripped Sakura off of him and went after Momiji.

Momiji finally made it home after much running.  How can I be good enough for him she thought.  He's so strong and handsome.  He wants to be with someone who's as equally gorgeous and at least someone who doesn't fall over every second.  Why am I such a loser?  She then started to drift off into sleep.  Almost immediately she was in a dream.  She was looking at Kusanagi.  Her heart raced when she saw him.  But that didn't stay long for shortly after Kaede and Sakura showed up and slung themselves all over him.  

"Look at the baby.  She's such a baby.  She even wears kiddy pants," said Kusanagi.  She looked down to see that she was only in her underwear.  She gasped and quickly covered herself.  

"You can't compete with us.  You're only a loser, a loser," came the voices of the two girls.

"I know. I know.  Just leave me alone," yelled Momiji.

In the real world her Matama was glowing bright blue.  She was moving uncontrollably under her covers.  Luckily, Kusanagi had followed her home.  He jumped in her room and began shaking her to wake up, but nothing happened.  Her Matama was still glowing.  Beginning to get a little worried, he started shaking her again and this time called her name.  She reluctantly came out of her dream.  Fluttering her eyelids she woke up.

"Kus..Kusanagi?"

"Princess you gave me a real scare.  Was it aragami?"

"Was what Aragami?"

"You're Matama was glowing.  It must have been Aragami," answered Kusanagi.

Not knowing what just happened or even remembering her dream Momiji replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, it's over now.  I'll go check around just in case it was Aragami.  Try to get some more sleep," with that Kusanagi was off.  

Little did he know or even Momiji knew, that it was Aragami, but not the Aragami that he thought it was.  It was the Aragami that was resurfaced through Momiji.  With the rise of Susanoh-oh it gave her Matama a perfect chance to come alive.

**Well that's it for the first chapter.  I hope you liked it.  Please review.**


	2. Changing Attitudes

Disclaimer:  I do not own Blue seed or any of its characters

                                                                        Chapter 2

                                                                    Changing Attitudes

Kusanagi went all over Tokyo looking for the so-called Aragami with out much luck.  After two hours he decided to give up.  He was angry with himself for it, but there wasn't much more that he could do.  He decided he'd just wait till morning and tell the TAC, even though he really didn't want to, all about what happened with Momiji.  The thing is, though, he's not sure what happened.  Obviously Momiji had been having some sort of nightmare.  Maybe her matama was reacting to the dream.  But he shook off that thought trying to go for the more conventional explanation.  But the whole incident still troubled him as he headed back to Momiji's.  When he got there he found that she was back asleep.  He decided to take his usual watch in the tree until he succumbed to his body and fell asleep.

Morning came and Momiji got up as she normally did.  But there was something different today that she just couldn't put her finger on.  She shrugged it off though and finished getting ready for school.  She started to walk out of her room when something stopped her.  Kusanagi had grabbed onto her wrist.  "Are you ok Momiji?" Kusanagi asked.  Thinking that he might actually care about her she replied, "Why yes of course, is there anything I'm supposed not be ok about?" she asked.  "I was just worried that you might have felt some more aragami like you had last night.  Assuming that there was aragami last night." Kusanagi said bashing all hopes that he actually cared about her.

All he wanted her for was to track aragami.  She was just his tracking device that he could just use whenever he felt like it.  While thinking about all these things something took over her.  She started speaking without any control over her words.  "Let go of me you monster!  I am more than just some puppet you can just use then throw away.  Leave me alone or I will hurt you." Momiji was shocked at what she just said.  How could she have said that?  That was so mean.  But some part of her wasn't sorry.  Actually, that part of her wasn't satisfied.  It wanted to hurt him more.  Luckily, she refrained from speaking anymore, just barely.

Kusanagi let go at the shock of what she just said.  What's wrong with her?  He'd never seen her react that way even when she was really upset.  She usually responds fairly nicely, never quite this, blunt.  While he was pondering Momiji's actions, Momiji ran out of the room.  She ran and ran until she hit a very large object.  It was Mr. Kunikida.

"Well, someone is sure in a hurry," said Mr. Kunikida.  

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"That's ok. Are you ready to go to school?" he asked.

"Yes.  Let's go now," answered Momiji ready for a chance to get away from her worries and hopefully not make a bigger fool of her self.

Momiji sat in her chair at school trying to take the math test that she neglected to study for.  Oh, jeez this is so hard.  I wish I wasn't here, she thought.  She tried to get back to the test when the door opened to the class.  It was Sakura, late as usual.

"Hi, everyone.  I just know you just couldn't bare being without me so here I am.  You may start groveling any minute now."  She would have continued on, but the teacher was very insistent on her taking a seat.  Reluctantly, she did.  She was going to sit in the far corner in the back until she saw Momiji struggling on a math problem.  Thinking this would be a great opportunity to show who's the number one gal in town she decided to sit by her.

Right when she took a seat, she began talking to Momiji.  "Well, sacrifice girl, I guess you're not even good enough to pass some stupid math test.  I shouldn't have thought so highly of your capabilities.  I should have known better than to think that some stupid sacrifice girl was able to do anything else than to just sacrifice her self.  Well, I guess it goes to show*SMACK*…" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because something hard had hit her straight in the face.  She looked up to see Momiji looking directly at her with her arms up.  Momiji had punched her.  "Owww.  Why did you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious," started Momiji developing a devilish gleam in her eyes, "You don't shut up.  You waltz into here late disrupting my attention from my test.  Then you have to sit by me and go on and on about how useless I am.  You think you're all that disregarding the rules and wearing such skimpy clothes thinking that you're the hottest thing around, but in actuality you're just a big fat slut."  Momiji's heart and hand were throbbing.  She would love to continue this all day with a few hits here and a few insults there.  She was utterly enjoying this.  Right when she was about to open her mouth for another insult her normal self took over.  She couldn't believe what she just said.  It was the same way as before with Kusanagi.  What was going on?  What was wrong with her?  

She was interrupted, then by the teacher.  He asked her and Miss Sakura to please accompany him to the principal's office.  Oh no, she thought.  I'm in big trouble.  I thought that my worries would be over if I went to school.  But instead they just skyrocketed.  

Momiji was sitting in a chair outside of the principal's office while Mr. Kunikida was speaking to the principal.  She felt absolutely horrible.  But to top it all off she couldn't even think of facing the rest of the TAC, especially Kusanagi and Sakura.

Mr. Kunikida walked out of the office finally and motioned for her to follow.  She hesitantly followed.  She got in the car and waited for the 'talk' that was coming on their ride to the TAC.

"Momiji, the principal has informed me that you inflicted damage to Sakura.  Is that correct?" asked Mr. Kunikida.

"Well, yes," Momiji replied.

"I see.  Well, I can't say I'm not a little disappointed in you.  You know better.  But…I bet she deserved it." Momiji looked up at him with that last remark.  "Your teacher did say that it wasn't without cause.  Sakura had disrupted class and especially disrupted you while you were testing.  But we still both believe you should have taken a little more self-control.  Luckily, the teacher put in a good word for you and since you've never gotten in trouble before they let you off pretty easily.  All you have to do is at lunch help your teacher with some cleaning and such for the next few days.  You won't be alone though I assure you.  For the first few days, Sakura will be there to assist.  But her sentence isn't as long as yours is considering you hit her.  As for my punishment, I too am going to go easy on you.  I know that Sakura deserved it and it's nice that you finally stook up for yourself, but you sort have gotten out of control.  So, my punishment is for you to make a speech in front of the whole TAC explaining why we are late getting there today and make a formal apology to Sakura.  But next time I won't be so lenient."

With that said and done, she let out a sigh of relief.  But it didn't last long because they had reached the TAC headquarters.  

Practically everyone was in the office, Kome, Yaegashi, Matsudaria, Tachieuchi, Sugishita, and even Kusanagi.  Also, a very mad Sakura was standing in the corner with a ball cap on, very unusual for her.  They were all waiting for their boss to show up.  Most of them didn't have the slightest idea what was going on.  The only ones that knew what was going on was Sakura, who was not willing to give up what even happened to her to anyone else and Kusanagi who had witnessed the whole incident while watching Momiji outside of her classroom.  He was thoroughly enjoying this whole thing.  He had to really try hard to control the laughter that would seep out just thinking about the whole scene.

Thankfully, the door opened and in walked Mr. Kunikida and Momiji reluctantly behind.  Practically everyone in the room tried to bombard Mr. Kunikida with questions on what happened and why he was late, but he silenced them and motioned for Momiji to explain.

Drawing in a deep breath, Momiji was about to begin when she saw both Kusanagi and Sakura.  Oh jeez, why is all of this stuff happening to me, she questioned her self.  But she had no time to go over everything in her head because they were all jabbering her with questions.  So, she began.  "The reason we're late is because…It's all my fault.  I , I, I sorta got mad while I was taking my math test and I uh …I punched Sakura."  The whole room was silent.  Just when Momiji was going to run away anywhere a small voice came up.  "Did you really punch her?" asked Kome.  Momiji nodded. Before she got a chance to look up the room broke out in hysterics.  "Way to go, I never thought you could pull something off like that," replied Sugishita.  All the rest of the members followed with similar remarks except for Sakura.  She was still in the corner looking maliciously at the others, but especially at Momiji.  Noticing this, Momiji started walking over to her.  Better get this over sooner than later, she thought.  "Sakura, I well I mean well I'm really sorry for earlier.  I didn't mean to get out of control.  I hope you can forgive me."  There it was over.  She started to walk away, but was stopped by Sakura's voice.  "Oh really sacrifice girl.  It's nice that you can think of me now that I'm going to have a black eye!  You're just a stupid idiot and it was all your fault.  I hope your punishment is really excruciating."

"Well, actually, this is all of my punishment, at least for Mr. Kunikida.  For the school I just have to help with our teacher for a couple of days."

"What?! That's it? No way! You need to be punished for ruining my flawless face.  I can't believe they let you off so easily.  Well, I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands."  Sakura then leapt for Momiji's throught to strangle her, but was stopped by a big massive body, Kusanagi.  "I think Momiji's been punished enough.  And besides I saw the whole thing.  You really did deserve what you got.  Maybe not just for what you did today, but for all the other things you've annoyed us with."  Before he could say anymore, Sakura just stormed off.  Momiji was about to follow her, but was stopped, suggesting it would be a better thing to just let her cool off.

"Don't worry princess, she'll be back.  But I hope for your sake not for a while."

"Huh, why do you say that?"

"Well, because you're on some mean streak today.  First you go bizerk on me then when I didn't think you could become any weirder than your normal weirdness you surprise me with a feet of this magnitude.  Today you're a force to be reckoned with.  Speaking of that, you have been acting very strangely recently.  It seems to coincide with your dream and the aragami last night."

"What?  There were arigami out last night?  Why didn't you contact us?" asked Mr. Kunikida.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not even sure that there was aragami.  All I know is that Momiji's Matama was glowing last night while she was dreaming."

"How interesting," started Miss Matsudaria, "Maybe there's something more to this than you think.  You did say she was dreaming?"  Kusanagi nodded.  "Yes, very interesting.  Her dream may have connected with her Matama while dreaming.  If so, that means that her matama has been growing in strength or maybe there's something else.  But it may be reacting to Susanoh-oh.  There are too many possibilities.  I'll have to run some tests."

Momiji still didn't know what they were talking about.  She couldn't remember anything about last night.  But some strange voice was taking over.  *Don't let them examine your matama* it told her.  Normally she doesn't listen to the little voices in her head without at least questioning them a bit, but not this time.  She felt compelled to follow it.  So she said, "No.  I don't think that's necessary.  It was probably some aragami running around.  It will probably show up tonight."

"Ok I guess, but I would really like to examine you.  Maybe it has something to do with the Kushinada blood, or maybe…" she trailed off continuing to speak as she left to go to her lab.  

With that everyone let it go for now.  They continued their everyday routines until the end of the day.  They all said their partings and left.  Momiji too went home accompanied by a stern Kusanagi.  Once she made it home safely they said their goodnights and Kusanagi departed, deciding to go make sure there wasn't any aragami.  When he left, she moved to her bed and crashed on her bed.  Almost instantly she fell asleep.  And again her matama began to glow just like the night before.

**That's the end of chapter 2, please review and enjoy chapter 3**


	3. Mysteries in the night

Disclaimer:  I do not own Blue seed or any of its characters

                                                            Chapter 3 

                                                       Mysteries in the Night

Momiji was turning restlessly around and around her bed while her matama was still glowing.  She was having another nightmare.  But this time it was different.  She was standing in a black room completely by her self; well she thought she was by her self.  She looked around the room to no avail, nothing in sight.  Just when she was going to panic a voice called to her.  "Momiji…. Momiji…"

"What?  Who's there?"

"Momiji… You have been feeling down about yourself lately.  You don't think you're good enough for Kusanagi.  Well, I'm here to ensure that.  You'll never be good enough to have him, not by yourself.  I can help you Kushinada.  With me you can do anything."

"What are you talking about?  Who are you?"

"Haven't you figured that out yet?  I'm your matama."  When it said that Momiji looked down at her chest and saw the matama that was glowing even here.  She knew it was true. "Yes, I've been with you all along, but you've never given me a chance.  If you let me out I can make you anything.  I can make you powerful, beautiful, and even smart.  You'll be able to compete with your dear sister Kaede.  I'm going to get out whether by generosity or by force.  Either way I'll be getting out.  I will have my way.  But I'll let you have some time to think about what you want to do."

The voice faded away and Momiji was left with her thoughts.  Was this really happening?  She kept going over questions in her head trying to figure out what to do.

Momiji woke up very casually at about midnight.  She stretched out and got up out of bed.  "This feels so great!  It's been a long time since I've smelled the air for my self.  I have the perfect opportunity to have some fun with this body while the little princess ponders away in her dream.  Unfortunately, my presence here is fleeting and I'll have to go back to my dormant self as soon as she wakes up.  But thankfully my power is growing with the help of the re-birth of Susanoh-oh and soon I'll be able to be free.  But for now I'll enjoy this body and explore this so called town."  Momiji, or rather the Matama, jumped out the window with great ease.  Kusanagi was still patrolling so he wasn't there to even notice Momiji's disappearance.  

She floated all around Tokyo trying to decide what to do.  The town was pretty interesting but she was interested in some action.  Just when she thought she'd have to give up because it was getting towards the time Momiji would be getting up she found an interesting bunch of thugs in a nearby ally trying to take advantage of a young lady.  Thinking this would be a great way to get rid of some of her pent up anger she decided to join them.

"Hey pretty lady you want to play too?" asked one of the thugs.  

"Actually, yes, but not the way you think."  Right when she finished she went soaring towards the head thug knocking him clear across the ally.  Startled the thugs disregarded the other girl so they could combine their efforts on this new threat.  Circling around her they thought they had the upper hand.  One of them went in for the kill, but instead was met with force.  Many punches were thrown and much blood was on the ground.  

The alarm clock went off and a very reluctant hand came to turn it off.  Momiji sat up still very groggy.  Gosh, it feels like I haven't slept one wink but I know I did.  Well, at least it's Saturday.  She started to get up and walk towards her bathroom when a voice was heard.  "Well, princess, if I didn't know better I'd think that you'd been out all night." came a voice from her window.

"Kusanagi! What are you doing here?  You know better to be in a girl's room or least know enough to knock before you come in."  "I'll keep that in mind princess," and with that he was off again.  Oooh, darn that Kusanagi!  Who does he think he is?  Momiji had no chance to think any more of her rude intruder because at that moment Mr. Kunikida came in.  "What is it Mr. Kunikida?"

"There's been an attack," answered Mr. Kunikida.  "It could be aragami.  We'll have to meet the others at the scene."  At that, Momiji gave a nod and they headed for the site.  When they reached there they found that Yaegashi, Tachiuchi, Kome, and Ms. Matsudaria were already there and working away.  "Last night four thugs were brutally beaten in this ally.  Under normal circumstances I would think it was just the remains of a common street fight between two gangs, but there was a witness.  Apparently, these four men were trying to rape an innocent woman here in this ally.  They would have succeeded too if it weren't for this mysterious stranger that showed up.  The woman stated that a longhaired woman came and broke up the fight.  She claims that the woman had incredible strength especially for the size of the woman, but she also claimed that this illustrious woman had a shiny blue thing in the middle of her chest.  And if that's not enough to convince you, she also stated that this mysterious woman told her to give her regards to the TAC and especially to Kusanagi."  After he said that, a voice came from behind.  "Hmm, well that is interesting," said Kusanagi, "How could she know us?"  "I don't know, but I definitely think that this points to aragami." The others all agreed with Mr. Kunikida.  "Kusanagi, did you by chance see anything out of the normal last night."  Kusanagi shook his head.  "What about you, Momiji, do you feel anything here?"  Momiji, then, examined the area.  She couldn't feel any aragami presence, but she did somehow feel familiar.  How could this be?  She'd never seen this place before.  But even when she looked at the pictures, she had some feeling that she knew what happened.  Unfortunately, that's all that she could tell.  And with only strange feelings, she decided not to tell the rest of the TAC since she herself didn't know what she was feeling.

The rest of the team spent another three more hours on gathering information.  After they were done, they headed back to the TAC headquarters.  When they got there they found Kusanagi already standing in a corner of the room.  He had a disgruntled look on his face.  "Have you found any more information yet?" asked Kusanagi.  "Unfortunately, no.  But we've only done the preliminary findings.  We should know more this evening."  "Well, I hope you find something soon; I'm getting restless.  Come on Momiji, let's get out of here."  Momiji set a little off guard, just followed suite not able to say anything in protest.  Right when they were leaving the room, in walked Sakura.  She was dressed in her usual red dress, but she had added a complimentary pair of sunglasses.  "So, Faith Healer, are you in cognito are you just trying to hide your beautiful face?" Kusanagi asked sarcastically.  Before Sakura had a chance to respond, Kusanagi had swiped her shades off her face.  There in plain view was a giant black eye.  After seeing that, the whole room, again, broke out in laughter.  Feeling completely embarrassed, Sakura grabbed for her glasses and quickly put them on.  "Ha Ha Ha.  Very funny.  The next person who laughs is going to get their own matching black eye." The room went quiet then.  Momiji was staring at Sakura still surprised that she could have done that to her when a hand grabbed her and pulled her out the door.

Kusanagi and Momiji were walking around Tokyo looking for arigami.  This time Momiji hadn't been foolish enough to think that this was a date, unlike last time.  How stupid she had been to ever think that he would ever have feelings for her.  Bashing herself, Momiji hadn't noticed that she was about to walk into an open manhole.  She took one step forward and came in contact with nothing.  Just when she was about to fall, Kusanagi swooped her up.  "You know, princess, you really should watch where you're going.  I don't know how you survive without me."  Not really paying total attention to what Kusanagi said she just replied a thank you while he placed her back on the ground.  He really was sweet, though, Momiji thought.  He always manages to be in the right place at the right time.  And he is so cute with those nice muscles and his firm embrace, remembering how his touch had been like.  Oh how I want to be with him.  He's the perfect man, but there's no way I can compete with Kaede. 'I can make you powerful, beautiful, even smart.  You'll be able to compete with your dear sister Kaede,' came the distant words from the dream she had last night.  Was her dream real?  Is her mitama really 'alive'?  If so, can it really make me all of those things so I can get Kusanagi?  Oh how I'd give anything to be with him.  She decided to think more about it before she made a decision.  She still wasn't sure if the dream had been real or even if it were if it could actually have the power to give her what she wants.  Still not knowing enough about the whole thing, she decided to wait on telling the rest of the TAC.  She had no idea how they would react.

Nothing eventful happened for at least an hour.  Kusanagi feeling restless decided it would be best to go home.  He grabbed Momiji and began jumping from place to place trying to get Momiji home before dark.  If nothing else, he thought, he could look some more this evening while she was asleep.  He wasn't completely positive that it had been aragami, but one thing he knew for certain was that there is something more to this whole thing.  He wasn't for sure how, but he knew for sure that there had to be something if they had known his name.  Kusanagi kept thinking about this the whole trip without speaking to Momiji.  He was about two miles away from Momiji's house when Momiji's mitama glowed.  Oh no, Momiji thought, not now.  

**That's it for now.  I should have more soon. I hope you liked it.  Please Review.**


	4. Dangerous Perils

Disclaimer:I don't own blue seed or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

Dangerous Perils

With haste Kusanagi dodged the giant claw of the very large lion aragami careful not to get Momiji in danger.  After a few more swings and a few near misses he quickly settled Momiji on the ground next to a park bench.  "Stay here, it's safe" before she could argue Kusanagi was off again.  

Finally, Kusanagi thought, a real battle.  "Come here you yellowbellied aragami and show me what you're made of" when he said this is arm blades ripped from his arms shredding the sleeves of his red trench coat.  Trying franticly he attacked the aragami, but to no avail.  The Aragami's own catlike speed was much too fast for his own agility.  He needed some way to slow it down.  He got an idea and went on the defensive so that the lion would follow him.  The lion did as expected and followed him right towards the edge of a giant pond.  He then stopped and waited for the lion to make its move.  Within a few seconds the lion dashed towards Kusanagi ready to pounce.  Momiji watching this had to turn to miss watching her love get shred to pieces.  But right when the lion got two inches from him he jumped and got out of the way barely in time.  Unfortunately, he did not get free unharmed.  The lion had snagged his leg when he had moved.  At first not noticing this he tried to walk but was accompanied by a blast of pain in his leg.  It hurt like hell, but he got what he wanted; the cat was in the water.  

Taking advantage of his opponent's misfortune, Kusanagi jumped in the water and headed for the lion.  Within seconds he was wrestling the lion who despite its misfortune was still a force to wreckon with.  He tried to find the matama, but he was having too much trouble just trying to control the aragami.  "Momiji, where's the matama?" he asked.

Panicky, she quickly forced her senses to find the matama.  Thankfully, she found it.  "I found it.  It's in the chest right next to the heart."  She was too late though, for he had lost his control for a split second and now the lion had him pinned to the ground.  He took a slice through Kusanagi, ripping his shirt and his skin to pieces.  Green blood used out of his chest and his mouth.

"Nooo!! Kusanagi!!"  Scared for her love's life she ran towards the lion and Kusanagi making a daring attempt to help the situation.  "Momiji, no stay back."  She didn't listen to him.  Instead in a stupid attempt she flung herself in front of him, blocking him from the aragami.  "You fool, I'm supposed to protect you not the other way around."  While he said this he struggled to get up but only in vain.  In complete anger, the lion focused its interests on Momiji.  With a loud roar he swatted at her leaving large claw marks on her stomach where he had sliced into her.  Blood sprayed all over and Momiji fell to the ground.  Wretching in pain she glimpsed up and saw the horrible face of the lion aragami.  Thinking this is the end she closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable.  This way my life will have some purpose, she thought.  But right when she thought it was all over when he took another swing at her, the monster fell to the side.  

"Hi, sacrifice girl," came the voice of Sakura still brandishing her black eye," I know I shouldn't do this considering I'm still angry with you, but I have to realize that no one else will do it for you.  So here I am."  Immediantily, she started chanting and began attacking the lion.  Too preoccupied with this new opponent, the lion didn't even notice Kusanagi who had sneaked up from behind.  "Die you scum!" yelled Kusanagi as he assailed himself into the chest of the Aragami.  He reached right into the lion and pulled out the matama.  When he had it in his hands he squeezed it shattering it to pieces.  Like the witch in the Wizard of Oz, the lion started to melt.

"Ew, get this gunk off of my new designer shoes," yelled Sakura who had just stepped in a nice pile of the lion mush.  " Faith Healer, you never get that it might be a good idea to not wear your Sunday best when you're fighting Aragami.  I guess they don't teach you common sense in your school."  At that Sakura balled up her fists and was beginning to aim one right at Kusanagi when Ryoko stopped her.

Momiji still in quite a bit of pain rushed over to Kusanagi.  "Are you ok?"  Not answering her question, "What were you thinking throwing yourself at him?  It was almost as if you wanted him to kill you.  You idiot! Why would you ever do such a stupid thing like that?"  A little shocked and upset she replied, "I don't know," she lied, "I just thought…I was scared…I didn't want you to get hurt.  But I guess I am an idiot.  I can't ever do anything right.  I'm the worst excuse for a Kushinada."  Before she could say any more she started to run.  But before she could get anywhere she was stopped by Kusanagi, obviously realizing how harsh he had been.  He was too late though, for her emotions were too tangled up and was open for her matama to start to come out. Kusanagi began to speak, but was cut off.  "Leave me alone.  Just leave me alone let me go."  It was just like it had been before when she had previously gotten upset with Kusanagi, but it was different.  At first her voice was normal, but as she continued it changed and sounded demonic (you know like in movies where people are possessed).  The whole group was in shock at what just happened and like before Kusanagi just let go of her unable to keep his attention on the task at hand.  With out a second to lose, Momiji was off.


	5. New alliances

Discalaimer: I do not own Blue seed or any of its characters

Chapter 5

New alliances

Momiji just ran and ran.  She didn't know where she was going she just wanted to run.   He's right.  I am just an idiot.  Why did I jump in front of him?  But she already knew the answer to that question.  She loved him.  With all of her heart.  But how could he ever love her when she was so stupid.  While she was running her matama started to glow, but she didn't even notice.  Running out of breath she slowed down.  Coming to a stop she looked around and realized she was back at her house.  Maybe if I go to sleep this will be all over.  At least I can forget about it for a while.  She headed inside, crawled up the stairs, and dropped in bed.  Still injured, she barely noticed her wounds as she drifted off into sleep…

Meanwhile, back at the aragami site where we last left the group…. "What just happened?" asked Kunikida absolutely in shock.  "I don't know," replied Kusanagi, "but I think there's something seriously wrong."  "I know what's wrong with her," came the voice of Sakura.  All amazed everyone looked in her direction.  "Obviously, she's been possessed by some demon.  Thankfully you've got me here.  Possesion is my specialty."  Kome and most of the others just gave her an exasperating look. But Kusanagi, Matsudaria, and Kunikida took this into consideration.  "Well, this could explain her recent mood changes," stated Matsudaria.  "That would explain a lot, but it could be something more simple than that.  I think the best thing to do is to just find her and take her home.  We can discuss it in the morning.  Kusanagi, I think you should watch over her tonight, just incase there is something to this whole thing.  Maybe there's a link with what happened last night," said Kunikida. Kusanagi nodded and without another word he was gone.

Not long after, he was at her house hoping that she had just run home.  Thankfully, he was right and she was sound asleep.  Relaxing a bit he now had time to reflect.  What had happened?  She's been acting so weird lately.  I wouldn't go as far as Sakura and say that she was possessed, but there's something more going on here.  But the important thing is that she's safe.  But it could have been worse.  Why had he blown up at her like that?  She didn't mean anything by what she did.  She did it because she cared about him.  I guess the real reason is that he didn't want to lose her.  Deep down inside of him he knew he loved her, but he didn't want to admit it.  He wouldn't allow himself any luxury of a normal human.  But he couldn't always control his emotions.  He doesn't know what he would have done if she had been killed.  But being the fool he is he almost got her killed by storming off at her like that.  She had been running all by herself.  If some bully had tried to take advantage of her there would have been no one there to stop them.

Mr. Kunikida drove up while he was still pounding himself.  Since he showed up, Kusanagi thought it was the perfect opportunity to vacate for a few minutes while he got rid of some of his self- loathing.  As soon as he saw Kunikida check on Momiji he was gone.

Kusanagi had been too caught up in his own thoughts to realize Momiji was having another nightmare.  And again her matama started to glow.  Momiji was falling down an endless tunnel.  Voices filled the air.  "You idiot…You fool…" came the voice of Kusanagi.  "Stupid Sacrifice girl," also came the voice of Sakura.  And even to her amazement she could hear her own voice, "I am just an idiot.  How can I be good enough for him? I'll never be as good as Kaede.  I'm the worst excuse for a Kushinada."  Not able to silence the voices she broke down and started to cry.  "Shut up!  I can't stand this.  I'll do anything to feel better.  Anything!!"  

"Anything?" came a familiar voice.  This last voice made Momiji look up tears still trickling down her cheeks.  "Yes, anything," answered Momiji.  "So, have you reconsidered my offer?  I can help you with all your troubles.  Just say the word."  Momiji reluctantly nodded.  "Good, I knew you would come to reason," came the voice as it manifested itself from the air swirling around in a mist to form a physical representation.  The matama looked almost exactly like Momiji except for a beauty mark above her mouth and one small section of her hair in the front that was blonde.  If Momiji didn't know better she would have thought her to be twins.  "Oh, I guess you're noticing my appearance.  I thought it would be fitting to take your features.  But I added a few things of my own that makes me who I am.  But enough about that, Are you ready?  It's very simple.  All you have to do is take my hand and all your worries will be gone.  All you have to do is take my hand.  Take my hand."  Very, very hesitantly Momiji extended her arm and clamped her hand in the other's.

A blue light began to spring from the other's body and to Momiji's surprise a similar light, but red instead, surrounded her body.  Sparks of electricity were coming form the other's hands and with closer examination, Momiji realized just what was going on.  The blue light was being transferred into her body through her hands.  Even as she thought, her own light diminished in intensity and started to be replaced by a blue one.  Surprisingly, Momiji started to feel herself grow weak.  Her eyes were lingering on the edge of collapse until she finally lost conscienceness.  

A similar aura surrounded her body in the real world.  At first it too had been red and then eventually succumbed and turned blue.  No one saw this marvelous site.  First of all the light wasn't too bright so it hadn't disrupted Kunikida and secondly her so called protecter was still moping on his own and wasn't there to see it.  But then finally with one last jolt of light the light ceased.  Momiji sat up and opened her eyes.  Her eyes glowed green.  "Wow.  I didn't realize how much power she really had.  I guess being the Kushinada has its advantages.  And now since the both of us are now one, forged together, my thoughts are her thoughts and vice versa, I now too am the Kushinada."  She stood up then and looked in the mirror.  She marveled at the beauty of her body and was even more pleased that her own special traits had come over with her.  She had the same blonde streak and beauty mark she had had in the dream.  I don't know why she ever bothered with that Kusanagi, she could have gotten much better with her body.  But now she knew she could win him over with no luck at all.  Woops!  That must have been Momiji talking.  I thought I would be in more control, but oh well I have everything I need.  Well, time for some fun. And with that last thought she leapt in the air and flew towards the denser part of the city.

Kusanagi was now just wandering around, but not too far from Momiji's house.  He had cooled down considerably.  He was still mad at himself for letting her go off on her own like that, but he wouldn't let it happen again.  And anyway, at least she was safe.  All of a sudden he stopped.  He thought he sensed something.  "Aragami," he stated realizing what he was feeling.  But also at that moment he realized by brooding over what happened he had set her up in the same situation as before.  "How stupid could I be?  Why did I have to leave?"  He ran and jumped from trees as fast as he could to get to Momiji's.  Without a second thought he slammed the window open and jumped in her room.  "Momiji?  Momiji?  Where are you?"  He looked down and saw her bed empty.  Feeling angry he let out his rage and wacked his hand in her mirror, the same one she had been looking in before.  I better tell the others, he thought to himself as he moved farther into the house in search of Mr. Kunikida.  Thankfully, he hadn't gone to bed yet.  He was still too caught up in the whole incident from earlier.  Kusanagi found him sitting in the kitchen quietly sipping some hot tea.  Seeing Kusanagi out of the corner of his eye, he turned around.  "What is it?"  "It's Momiji," answered Kusanagi, "She's gone."

**Well that's the end of chapter 5 please read and review and I hope you enjoy chapter 6**


	6. True love

Disclaimer:  I do not own Blue seed or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

True love

"What?!  Momiji's missing?  How can that be?"  questioned Mr. Kunikida.  His face was boiling with rage.  He felt like a father figure for Momiji and in the last few days he hasn't been able to console her.  He felt like he might be losing her just like he had with Kaede.  But he was determined not to let that happen.  

Almost too involved in his own thoughts, he almost missed hearing what Kusanagi had said.  "I was still a little mad over the whole thing so as soon as I saw you check on her I went off on my own, not too far though.  But far enough.  After I had calmed down some I sensed some Arigami, mind you I can't sense them as well as Momiji.  Then I moved as fast as I can to check on her, but she was gone.  I have a feeling the Arigami kidnapped her.  And I have another feeling it was the same one from that alley.  But this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't gone off on my own and left her there," Kusanagi told Kunikida.  When he got to the last part, Mr. Kunikida came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  Surprised Kusanagi turned around.  "You know it wasn't your fault.  It could have happened even if you had been there.  Anyway, we can't expect you to be Superman and be anywhere at any moment.  You are still only human, of course not totally human, but human none the less.  There's nothing you could have done."  With Kunikida's counciling words Kusanagi shook off his contempt at himself and began to look at the task at hand.  He needed to find Momiji and this Arigami.

"Now that we got that settled, I think it'll be best for you to look for the Arigami.  With luck, Momiji will be close by.  But you can also keep an eye out for her.  I'll call the rest of the team and have them also look for traces of the Arigami.  Tacheuchi and I will scan the city looking just for Momiji.  I promise we'll find her," Kunikida said while giving another consoling look at Kusanagi.  Without another word Kusanagi was gone.  Almost immediantly after he was gone Kunkida's cell phone rang.  It was Tacheuchi.  "Good it's you I need you to gather up the team and have them look for some Arigami Kusanagi had sensed.  And I need you to help me find Momiji; she's missing.  Presumably, she's been kidnapped by the Arigami."  "What Momiji's missing?  That is bad news, but I might have some good news, if you could put it that way.  We've just located an Arigami at Shinjuko station.  What do you want me to do, still follow your last orders?" asked Tacheuchi.  " No, well, not exactly.  I want you to still tell the team to look for Arigami and I think Shinjuko station is the best place to start.  But I think instead of us two looking for Momiji on our own we should go and help out with the others."  With that he hung up.  I just hope Momiji can last out there just a little bit longer, he thought to himself as he headed out of his house and towards his car.  

Kusangi, who didn't hear the last message, was flying aimlessly around Tokyo in an attempt to find the Arigami.  If nothing else, beating on this Arigami will give him the perfect opportunity to get some of his anger out, he thought to himself.  He still was mad at himself for leaving her there by herself.  But he shook it off, though, knowing that it would cloud his thoughts.  He was making a quick pass by Shinjuko station-a frequent place for Arigami attacks-when he sensed something.  It was the same thing as before.  Without a second thought, he changed his direction and headed towards the source of this feeling.

His heart was racing.  He had to find this Arigami.  Almost exactly when he thought this he saw something.  He moved even faster so he could see exactly what it was.  It was a girl, or rather a young woman with long brown hair.  But what made her stick out was the fact that she was flying.  His senses went wild.  This had to be it, he thought.  A second later he unsheathed his arm blades and was ready for attack.  "Stop there you Arigami scum!  Turn around and show yourself.  Also, tell me if you have anything to do with the attack last night."

Kusanagi just stared at the woman as she slowly turned around.  Shocked at what he saw Kusanagi dropped his stance and just stared blankly at the woman.  At that same moment the rest of the TAC showed up.  Kome busted out of the truck bazooka ready.  "Hey plant boy, you need some help?"  But then she too saw who the Arigami was.  "M..Momiji?"  she asked almost falling over as the rest of the team bustled out to see what was going on.

"Yes I am Momiji, or so to speak.  But I'm not just Momiji.  I'm also her matama."  At that she pulled her shirt down and revealed the now glowing matama.  "That can't be!  How can her matama be talking, I thought it only controlled animals." "That's not completely true," started Kusanagi coming out of his trance to answer Kome's question, "It generally is just animals, but there are few cases where a human host can lose control.  But that can only happen…" he trailed off.

"If the host loses hope."  Momiji continued finishing his sentence.  "But how could she have lost hope?" piped in Kunikida trying to get more involved in the situation.  "You fools, it's so simple.  The signs have been right in front of you the whole time.  This whole thing has to do with Kusanagi."  With the mention of his name Kusanagi barked, "What, me?  I didn't do anything."  "Oh didn't you?  The signs were everywhere.  She loves you Kusanagi."  Kusanagi looked down to the ground with this new information.  "She loves you with all her heart, but she doesn't think she's good enough for you.  With Kaede, the kiss Sakura gave you, and with you yelling at her earlier, it was inevitable that she would destroy her self with self-pity.  But I wouldn't be fair if I left out the key factor in me re-awakening.  You can all thank Lord Susano-oh."

At the sound of that name, Kusanagi started to lunge at Momiji, but Kunikida placed a hand on him and brought him back to reality.  "Yes, it was him, but not directly.  With his own rebirth, my power and the power of all the matamas have began to grow.  You can't doubt that Kusanagi, I know you can feel it.  Your own matamas have begun to grow."

"Yes, that does explain a lot," chirped in Ms. Matsudaria.  "It makes perfect sense."  "Yes, it does," came Momiji's voice.  "But what about the attack last night did you have anything to do with it?" asked Kunikida trying to keep some sanity in the situation.  "Oh that, yes.  When Momiji fell asleep I was able to take over her body for a short time, but now I have complete control.  And if you'll excuse me I have some of my own business to attend to," remarked Momiji as she began to fly away.  "What kind of business?" asked Kusanagi wondering how diabolical her matama really was.  "Oh, just taking over the world in the name of the Arigami.  Yes, I am now completely Arigami.  For proof, look at the wounds from that lion earlier."  She pointed to them, which no one had really noticed before.  There was still some red blood on her shirt from earlier, but her wounds were practicly healed up with a few rememnents of some of her own now green blood.

The whole group was shocked.  How could all of this be happening, they all thought.  It was more like a dream.  Kusanagi regained himself well before the others and asked, "What about Momiji?  Is she going to be ok?  Can we ever have her back?"  "She's fine because she's me.  We've merged together.  And can you have her back?  I'm afraid not.  We're stuck together forever.  There's no reversal."  And with that she turned and started to fly away.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you have her," stated Kusanagi as he jumped towards Momiji.  Stunned by his words, she stopped and turned around.  Her eyes began to glow even more as she began to get angry.  She shot pure energy at him, but he just barely evaded her attack.  "You can not stop me.  I have the power of the Arigami and the Kushinada in me.  There's no beating me."  But Kusanagi wasn't listening to her.  He had one last ditch plan.  He'd try to merge with her and get to the real Momiji side.  He evaded another blast from her, but not totally because his hair had gotten singed.  Then he jumped and grabbed a hold of her.  "What are you doing?" she asked.  "Getting my love back," Kusanagi replied as a blue light started to surround them.  Momiji's eyes stopped glowing and her real self came out for a minute, "Kus..Kusanagi?"  But that was all she said before her matama took over.  But thankfully, the power had drained her so she went unconscious.  The light stopped and she began to fall to the ground when Kusanagi swooped her up and carried her to the rest of the TAC.  "Is there anything you can do?" he asked as they sat her in the car and headed for the headquarters.

Thirty minutes had gone by and Momiji still was unconscious.  Ms. Matsudaria had started immediantly trying to find a way to suppress the matama.  The rest of the group was waiting in the main office of the TAC when she stepped out.  "Did you find something?" asked Kunikida.  Matsudaria shook her head, "Not much.  There's no scientific thing I can do to get her back, but I do have a hypothesis."  "Well, what is it?" asked a very impatient Kome.  "Well, when Kusanagi melded with Momiji, her real self came out if only for a few moments.  I believe if they meld again Kusanagi could try to reason with Momiji.  The only way to get her back is if she's the one to get her back."  Everyone looked down a little worried that this wouldn't work, but then Kusanagi said, "Ok I'll do it."  Ms. Matsudaria showed him to where Momiji was.  She looked so innocent he thought, so oblivious to the world.  Also at that moment he realized the few fashion statements that were added to her body.  Well, I didn't notice that before, but I like her normal look better.  Matsudaria left him alone so he could concentrate more.  Once gone he looked down at her.  How was he going to do this, he thought.  Last time I just practicly touched her, but she was awake.  But then thinking of the one thing he truly wanted to do for the longest time, he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

Almost immediantly when their lips touched another blue light enveloped them.  But this time Kusanagi was pulled into her thoughts.  He was amazed to find himself standing in the TAC main office again.  Did I just dream that I walked in there, he wondered, but his question was answered when he saw Momiji.  Somehow he was in her dream.  He looked around and saw the whole team there and even to his surprise he saw himself.  They were all ridiculing her.  Even his other self was getting a few words in like "idiot" and "fool".  Gosh he thought.  He never realized how much what he said affected her.  Did he really torture her like this?  He broke off his thought as he drew his attention to Momiji.  She was saying, "I know, I know, I'm useless."  "No you're not," came the voice of Kusanagi thinking this was the perfect opportunity to chime in.  Momiji caught a little off guard replied.  "What?  Who are you?  Why are there two of you?"  she asked looking at the two Kusanagi's.  "Don't you know who I am?  I thought we've known each other long enough to recognize each other," replied Kusanagi.  "The reason that there's two of us is because that one's from your dream and I am the real one."  Confused, Momiji tried to figure it all out in her head when a strong arm grabbed her.  "Princess, I came here to save you.  Your matama has taken over you.  You must regain control."  With that Momiji just pulled her arm back.  "Why should I?  I am useless.  I can't even get you, the man I love."  She began to cry, but Kusanagi wiped away her tears.  "You're not useless.  You're very important and special.  Don't ever think you're not good enough for me.  If anything I'm not good enough for you."  Momiji was about to object when he put his finger on her lips to silence her.  "Shh.  I have to get this out.  The reason I got mad at you is because…is because…I love you.  I just don't want to lose you.  But if you give up and let your matama win then I will have lost you.  So please come back my love.  I need you."  "Oh, Kusanagi," she said right before he kissed her.  A light began to glow again.  It was blue, but then turned red as Momiji became her self again.  The same light was happening in the corporeal world as well.

The light faded and Kusanagi felt himself coming back to reality.  He opened his eyes to see Momiji still asleep, but she had now lost the new fashion statements she had acquired.  He also found the room to be full of people.  Thinking that now his true feelings would be known to the whole world when Momiji woke up, he started to think of a way to deal with that.  But before he had a chance to Momiji opened her eyes.  "Kusanagi, what happened?"

All hopes of now being with his love were shattered as he realized that she didn't remember her dream.  With further inquery the whole group found out that she had no recollection of anything that had to do with her matama.  With only a few objections thinking it would be the best to tell her so it wouldn't happen again, they decided to leave it be and not tell her.  Her matama's soul wasn't gone so it could re-immerge, but they didn't want to worry her.  The best way to stop it was to just make sure that she didn't ever lose hope in herself.

Kusanagi agreed to this, reluctantly, but not for the same reasons as the others.  He couldn't deny his love for her now, not even to himself.  If he told her he could be with her forever. But he knew big things were ahead for the Kushinada and he decided that it was better not to tell her about his love for her.  She was going to have enough to worry about without a love sick Aragami to worry about.  He'll just have to wait till all of this Aragami/Susano-oh business was taken care of.  But how long would that be…

**Well that's it.  I hope you like it. I should write another story sometime soon, but I have to get an idea first. Please review and again don't be too harsh.  I hope I stayed true to the story.  I tried to make it so it actually could have happened during the series.  Well, again I hope you enjoyed.  Please Review!**


End file.
